Ouji to Kishi
by Kamichama NekoChi
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuuga, jadilah pacarku"/"m…maaf"/"Hime, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku rapuh tanpamu"/ Pangeran membutakan mataku, membuatku melayang.. Apakah aku arus meninggalkan Sang Ksatria yang telah menjagaku dan mempertarukan segalanya demi aku hanya untuk bersama sang pangeran? Tolonglah aku, Kami-sama. NejiHina-SasuHina. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **: "Aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuuga, jadilah pacarku"/"m…maaf"/"Hime, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku rapuh tanpamu"/ Pangeran membutakan mataku, membuatku melayang… tanpa takut jatuh. Apakah aku arus meninggalkan Sang Ksatria yang telah menjagaku dan mempertarukan segalanya demi aku hanya untuk bersama sang pangeran? Tolonglah aku, Kami-sama.

** OUJI TO KISHI **

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: OC(s), Typo(s), Low Quality, etc.**

**1****ST**** Chapter: "Sweet Meeting"**

Di awal musim semi, tepatnya pada tanggal 3 Maret, Hina Matsuri diadakan. Upacara ini merupakan acara untuk anak-anak perempuan agar mereka dikaruniai kesehatan dan umur panjang, serta dijauhkan dari malapetaka. Biasanya hanya diadakan dirumah saja, dengan pesta kecil keluarga yang memiliki anak perempuan dengan makanan khas Hina Matsuri. Tapi Hina Ningyō tidak hanya dipasang dirumah-rumah saja, sering juga dipajang oleh toko atau pusat perbelanjaan.

Disinilah Hinata, satu malam sebelum Hina Matsuri menemani Hanabi melihat berbagai Hina Ningyō disekitar pertokoan Kota Konoha yang sudah mulai memamerkan patung-patung boneka bertingkat yang disusun sesuai dengan tingkatannya dalam istana itu. Pandangan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat boneka pangeran dalam sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Pangeran kecil itu memakai pakaian khusus keluarga kerajaan pada zaman Heian.

Ah… sebenarnya tanpa keluar rumah pun, dirumahnya sudah disediakan Hina Ningyō yang lebih besar dari ini, bertingkat tujuh, dengan hi mosen mewah yang bergliter emas, dibuatkan khusus untuk keluarga Hyuuga, sejak Hinata kecil, bentuknya masih sama dan masih terawat, hingga kini giliran Hanabi. Namun, tetap saja menyenangkan bisa berjalan-jalan di keramaian kota saat malam seperti ini, apalagi suasananya sangat mendukung, langit malam musim semi terlihat cerah ditandai dengan kerlap-kerlip bidadari malam yang mungil.

Kembali ke boneka pangeran yang tengah dilihat Hinata saat ini. Melihatnya, tiba-tiba ia ingat seseorang, bukan pangeran asli dari kerajaan memang, tapi pesona pangeran itu di hatinya sudah melebihi pangeran kerajaan yang asli. Eh, itu dia, diatas sebuah Mal, memegang _tablet PC _dengan gerakan fleksi sehingga mengekspos _gagdet_ tersebut kepada semua orang, menutupi sebagian kesempurnaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha? Seharusnya Hinata biasa saja, posternya juga dipampang di sepanjang jalan Hinata kesini walaupun dengan ukuran-ukuran sedang, tidak sebesar ini. Menurut pemerintah sih, pencemaran visual, tapi menurut Hinata dan gadis-gadis lain, wisata mata. Hinata menghela napas, pria di poster itu seperti pangerannya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanyalah rakyat jelata, hanya memandangi Sang Pangeran tanpa berharap lebih. Tepat seperti gadis-gadis lain yang memujanya, singkatnya, penggemar.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Ayo kita minum teh disitu!" Hanabi menunjuk sebuah tempat minum teh yang cukup besar, lebih mirip disebut restoran tradisional. Gadis dua belas tahun yang bersemangat itu diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Hinata. Heran akan sikap acuh kakaknya, Hanabi mengikuti direksi yang ditatap oleh kakaknya. Seketika, mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf O besar, sebentar kemudian manggut-manggut.

"Nee-chan seharusnya mengajaknya berkencan! Kalian kan satu fakultas." Hinata refleks menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut, sedikit terkejut lalu pipinya bersemu. Pipinya terasa panas mendengar ucapan adiknya, ia bahkan lebih tahu soal cinta daripada Hinata.

"Eee… Hanabi-chan, aku hanya penggemarnya, melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah cukup Hana-chan," janggal, rasanya sedikit aneh bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga berkata begitu. Mengingat Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang hampir sempurna dan mudah diingat karena kesempurnaan itu. Wajahnya yang cantik alami menampilkan kelembutan dan keanggunan, tubuhnya yang indah terjaga dibalik pakaian sopannya, sifatnya yang juga sopan dan baik hati, menjadikan semua ibu menginginkannya menjadi menantu, tipikal gadis yang digilai seluruh kalangan masyarakat.

Selama pemberhentiannya didepan toko ini saja, sudah banyak sekali pemuda yang menyapanya meskipun hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, dan tentu saja Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Hanya Hanabi saja yang-daripada ikut melamun dengannya, lebih baik menghitung. 32 kali lirikan, 12 kali 'hai' 9 kali 'cantik', dan 14 kali lain-lain. Hanabi berharap semoga kalau dia sudah besar, dia bisa mirip kakaknya, tentu saja Hanabi berbeda dengan Hinata, yang pasti Hanabi akan lebih 'menikmati hidup' daripada kakaknya. Lama-lama Hanabi kesal juga, kakaknya yang pintar dan jenius ini menjadi sangat bodoh dan tidak peka.

"A… ayo Hana-chan, kita minum teh." Hinata mengalihkan perhatian, menarik tangan adiknya dengan lembut lalu berjalan menuju rumah minum teh yang cukup ramai.

Hinata lupa, ia tidak melihat boneka kerajaan tadi sampai bawah, ia tidak menemukan boneka seorang ksatria walaupun posisinya hampir sejajar dengan kedudukan seorang pangeran. Tidak seperti pangeran, ksatria memang jarang terlihat, tapi tetap memiliki posisi yang penting.

**~0000000000000000~**

Kedatangan Hinata dan Hanabi ke dalam kedai minum teh itu disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna _cobalt_, senada dengan suasana malam yang lembut.

"Selamat malam, silakan… Ahhh… adik kecil, dapat ini." wanita pelayan itu membungkuk, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah boneka mungil seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa kepada Hanabi, berbentuk wanita, dengan rambut warna hitam panjang berponi dan memakai kimono lucu berwarna ungu tua dengan paduan benang berkilau warna ungu muda sebagai bordir di ujung-ujung lengannya.

Hanabi senang bukan main, bukan karena keindahan boneka itu, tapi kemiripannya dengan orang disebelahnya, boneka itu bagaikan refleksi kakaknya, dengan wajah dan imej lembut yang sama. Hanabi menggenggam boneka itu erat, seakan itu adalah mainan pertamanya seumur hidup dan tak ingin boneka itu kemana-mana. Hanabi akan menjaganya, jika nanti kakanya pergi, ia tak akan lupa pada kakaknya karena boneka itu. "Boneka ini mirip Nee-chan bangeeeeetttt…. Lucuuuuu…"

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar Hanabi, menepuk pelan kelapa adiknya, "Kalau begitu, Hanabi, kau harus menjaga boneka ini dengan baik ya," mereka lalu melanjutkan jalan mencari bilik yang tersisa, rumah minum teh ini didesain _outdoor_ , terasa kental dengan adat tradisional Jepang, dengan bilik-bilik cukup besar yang terbuat dari bambu setengah badan terkesan menghormati privasi orang lain. Hinata mengincar bilik paling ujung yang telihat masih kosong, ujung adalah tempat favorit bagi orang yang pemalu seperti Hyuuga satu ini.

BUUUKK

Hinata menabrak seseorang, Hinata maupun orang itu untungnya tidak jatuh, hanya mundur sedikit karena tumbukan lenting sebagian satu sama lain. Tanpa menunggu murka yang akan datang karena ia menabrak orang itu, Hinata segera menekuk pusat tubuhnya kepada orang misterius bertudung hitam itu sehingga membentuk sudut 900, sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"M…m….maaf saya tidak sengaja," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat respon orang yang telah ia tabrak, sedikit khawatir orang yang ia tabrak akan marah dan tidak memaafkannya. Pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan orang itu, tiba-tiba, napasnya tercekat, detak jantungnya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat dari normal, "U… u… u… u…"

Menyadari ancaman yang akan datang jika Hinata yang baru menyebut namanya dengan empat konsonan 'u' tersebut memanggil namanya secara utuh, orang itu segera menarik Hinata ke salah satu bilik kosong. Hanabi mengikuti Kakaknya yang ditarik paksa oleh pemuda asing. Tapi ia malah senang sekali. Tidak enak kan suka dengan seseorang secara sepihak, dan Hanabi tidak ingin kakaknya merasakan hal itu. Dan mungkin ini bisa menjadi loncatan besar bagi Kakaknya yang pemalu.

"Sebaiknya jangan sebut namaku didepan umum." Uchiha Sasuke baru angkat bicara setelah mereka bertiga memasuki bilik dan merasa keadaan sudah aman.

"Ma…ma…maaf Uchiha-sama, aku tidak sengaja." Hinata gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan berbicara secara langsung padanya, meskipun satu fakultas, Sasuke jarang sekali bertemu Hinata dan sebaliknya, karena mereka terpaut selisih satu tingkat, Hinata lebih muda. Bisa bertemu dengan Sang Pangeran, malam ini merupakan kejutan besar, kan?

Saat ini kegugupan menguasai Hinata sepenuhnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi warna merah tomat yang ranum, kontras dengan keadaan biasa Hinata yang berkulit putih. Sementara Sasuke biasa saja, tanpa emosi. "Baiklah, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa besok Hyuuga Hinata." Bungsu Uchiha itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, meninggalkan Hinata bahkan sebelum pelayan mengantarkan menunya.

Hinata terkesiap, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke barusan. Apa maksud kata-katanya? Sampai jumpa besok? Darimana Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba tahu nama lengkapnya? Hinata tenggelam dengan berbagai dugaannya, 'Semoga besok terjadi sesuatu yang baik,' batin Hinata.

**TBC**

**Support me, motivate me, just by reviewing. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUJI TO KISHI**

**© Kamichama NekoChi**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: OC(s), Typo(s), Low Quality, etc.**

**2****nd**** Chapter: "Miserable Chance"**

Gerbang utama terbuka, mempersilahkan Hinata dan Hanabi masuk secara otomatis. Begitu mereka melewati halaman raksasa dan memasuki pintu depan, mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh beberapa pelayan "Selamat malam, Nona." Mereka membungkuk dengan sopan.

Dirumah ini, suasana tradisional sangat kentara. Semua pelayan memakai Yukata, walaupun tidak seragam, dan hanya akan seragam saat ada tamu penting saja. _Style_ rumahnya pun tradisional, taman depan bukannya dipenuhi tanamana herba seperti gaya barat, tetapi hanya pohon-pohon bambu mini terawat dan kolam ikan koi yang bening, tanahnya diisi dengan rumput-rumput kecil yang rapi dan bunga-bunga berbagai spesies yang mungil dan terkesan bersatu dengan rumput. Dikediaman Hyuuga, tidak boleh ada yang menginjak rumput, jadi disediakan semacam _path _dari batu.

"Nee-chan, aku kekamar duluan yah. Aku mau tiduuuuurrr." Hanabi langsung berlari menuju kamarnya diujung koridor, kemudian berbelok hingga sosoknya menghilang.

Sementara Hinata yang merasa sedikit dingin, memutuskan untuk membuat coklat panas. Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, Hinata melihat ruang baca kediaman Hyuuga tampak terang, sepertinya ada seseorang di ruangan itu. Sementara Tou-sannya sedang pergi ke Singapura untuk urusan bisnis, apa Neji-nii? Dia juga katanya ke Australia untuk ikut tur perusahaan koleganya. Lalu siapa?

Hinata membuka pintu geser di ruang baca, langsung disambut oleh tatapan rindu. "Hime, aku menunggumu." Neji terdengar datar, tapi wajahnya sedikit senang melihat kedatangan sepupunya. Lalu gerakan matanya mengisayaratkan kepada Hinata untuk menempati Kotatsu yang kosong disebelahnya.

Seketika Hinata lupa akan tujuan awalnya membuat cokelat panas tadi. Langsung menghambur dan memeluk Neji. "Aku kangen Neji-nii!" Hinata lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Neji yang memberikan suhu lebih tinggi dibandingkan udara malam yang Hinata rasakan tadi.

Neji membalas pelukan Hinata, mendekapnya dengan posesif, "Kau mulai lagi, Hime."

"Ma… maaf Neji… aku kelepasan. Aku kangen sekali," Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya pada Neji, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Neji, sepupunya sekaligus cinta pertamanya sampai sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, sebut namaku Hinata." Itu perintah untuk Hinata, perintah yang manis menurut si objek.

Hinata menutup matanya, dengan ceria memulai memenuhi perintah Neji, "Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji… mmmhhhh"

Neji membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya, mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut, lalu melepaskiannya dan membiarkan Hinata memerah. "Cukup, Hyuuga Hinata." Neji lalu melepaskan Hinata, menunjuk jam sebagai tanda bahwa mereka harus tidur saat ini juga.

"Hanya jika kau menemaniku sampai tidur." Hinata merajuk. Ini bukan Hinata yang biasanya pemalu. Hanya saat bersama Neji saja ia merasa seperti ini, merasa seperti tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, merasa semua rahasianya aman bersama dengan Neji. Neji seperti seorang Ksatria yang gagah bagi Hinata.

"Alright, your Majesty," Neji seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, menggodanya dan membungkuk layaknya bangsawan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut oleh Hinata.

Sekali lagi Hinata memerah, menyambut tangan kekasihnya dengan malu-malu, lalu berjalan bergandengan dengan Neji ke kamar Hinata.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri, sebaiknya Anda tidur sekarang." Neji mendorong bahu Hinata dengan lembut, membuatnya tertidur di kasur kucingnya yang berwarna oranye, sandarannya berbentuk kucing bermotif _ginger_, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-4 dari Kaa-sannya yang sekarang sudah berada di surga. Hinata menyukai segala hal tentang kucing. Mulai dari kamar hingga kamar mandinya, semua serba kucing atau Hello Kitty, cocok dengan imej-nya yang imut.

Neji duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Hinata, tak lama kemudian, napas Hinata berubah teratur, Hinata tertidur. Membuat Neji mengendap keluar kamar itu, menjalani kehidupannya sendiri menikmati tidurnya sendiri setelah disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan.

**~0000000000000000000000000~**

Jadi, akhirnya sekarang Hinata tahu alasan Uchiha Sasuke kemarin berkata 'sampai jumpa besok.' Hari ini, Tou-sannya pulang sore, tidak biasanya Ayahnya pulang sore hari, apalagi dengan terburu-buru. Semua pelayan bahkan memakai Yukata seragam sore ini. Hinata dan Hanabi juga disuruh mengenakan Kimono terbaik mereka.

Jadi, kesimpulan Hinata, pasti aka nada tamu penting hari ini, dan pasti hari ini tidak akan seru bagi Hinata karena Neji-nii sudah berangkat ke Seattle, mengikuti tender dengan Microsoft Corp. untuk mendapat bagian dalam proyek OS terbaru mereka, salah satu usaha keluarga Hyuuga adalah dalam bidang _software_, dan kerja sama dengan perusahaan raksasa seperti Microsoft atau Google akan menjadi proyek yang sangan menjanjikan.

Persiapan hidangan juga berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang kemarin, kali ini lebih mewah, dengan kue-kue Hishimochi, yaitu makanan khas Hina Matsuri, berupa kue mocha beberapa lapis, kali ini warnanya lebih banyak dan indah, juga Arare, mochi lain yang bentuknya lebih kecil, dan digoreng, sehingga berwarna kecoklatan. Ditambah Chirashizuhi berbagai macam yang dibuat Hinata dalam porsi besar atas permintaan Ayahnya, karena untuk hal ini, Hinata adalah koki terbaik dirumah.

Baru setelah diberi tahu oleh Ayame-salah seorang pelayan dirumah itu, Hinata tahu bahwa hari ini mereka akan kedatangan tiga anggota keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, dan putra bungsu mereka, Sasuke Uchiha. Akhirnya ia tahu maksud kalimat Uchiha Sasuke malam kemarin.

Alasannya sebenarnya sederhana, keluarga Uchiha tidak punya anak perempuan, Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha semuanya pria. Jadi, Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu mereka, ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana merayakan Hina Matsuri. Hinata sedikit heran, memangnya Uchiha Mikoto dulunya laki-laki? Seharusnya dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya merayakan Hina Matsuri. Tapi Hinata tidak ambil pusing, melihat Ayahnya sangat semangat menyambut kedatangan keluarga Uchiha, ia akan senang juga menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, gerbang utama kediaman Hyuuga terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik dan dua orang pria masuk. Hinata, Hanabi dan Tou-san mereka menyambut didepan pintu utama. Dibibir Hiashi terlihat sedikit tersenyum bahagia, membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia menyambut kedatangan keluarga Uchiha.

Tiga orang Uchiha akhirnya sampai di pintu utama, disambut oleh sepuluh orang pelayan yang membungkuk dengan indah. Kalau boleh dianalogikan, ketiga Uchiha itu seperti Power Ranger yang baru saja memasuki arena peperangan.

Ternyata benar, Sasuke juga ikut bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Wajah Mikoto Uchiha sumringah, kontras dengan kedua Uchiha yang lain, wajah mereka kelewat datar, mirip seperti Hiashi. Tipe yang sama.

"Ahhhh… Jadi ini kedua putri Hyuuga? Wah… manis sekali," Mikoto berlutut untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hanabi, lalu mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. "Ini pasti Hanabi."

Hanabi sedikit merona, lalu menjawab Mikoto dengan semangat, "Hai, Mikoto-san juga cantik sekali hari ini."

Mikoto kembali berdiri, kali ini untuk menyapa Hinata, "Ini putri sulung Hyuuga, pasti Hinata. Sasuke bercerita banyak tentangmu." Mikoto menggoda Hinata dan berhasil, wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar matanya secara terselubung menanggapi perkenalan yang menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Hiashi-kun, kau beruntung sekali mempunyai anak-anak perempuan yang cantik. Ahhh… bolekah kubawa pulang satu, Hiashi-kun?" Mikoto melirik pada Hinata, membuat Hinata lebih merah lagi.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya atau menunduk dalam-dalam. Tapi dengan alasan kesopanan, Hinata tidak bisa, terpaksa tetap memandang kedepan dan menampilkan wajah meronanya.

"Sebaiknya kita mengobrol didalam saja, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Sasuke. Ayo silakan masuk." Hiashi menyelamatkan Hinata, lalu membawa mereka semua kedalam.

Setelah makan malam, Fugaku, Hiashi dan Mikoto mengobrol di ruang duduk sambil minum Shirozuke bersama dan menyuruh Hinata dan Sasuke keluar. Hiashi meminta putrinya memberikan tur singkat kepada Uchiha Sasuke tentang kediaman Hyuuga yang mirip kastil kuno, berkeliling disini akan lebih seperti ke kastil betulan yang dikunjungi sebagai museum.

Akhirnya Hinata terjebak besama Uchiha Sasuke disini, di balkon belakang, melihat langit hitam tanpa bintang, dengan atmosfer canggung yang mengudara. Tidak mengenakkan, tapi sudah berkali-kali Hinata mencoba membuka mulut dengan kata-kata yang sudah dipikirkannya dalam hati., berkali-kali pula menguap sia-sia karena keberanian yang dikumpulkannya tetap saja tidak cukup.

Jadi, Hinata hanya melirik Uchiha Sasuke sekali-kali, ternyata jika dilihat lebih lama dan lebih dekat, wajahnya jauh lebih tampan daripada yang terlihat di televisi dan layar lebar atau poster-poster di pinggir jalan. Hati Hinata mencelos, sekarang idolanya ada disini, tapi bahkan ia tidak berani meminta tanda tangan.

"Besok kau masuk jam berapa, Hinata?" Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut dan memerah.

"Be… besok hari sabtu Sasuke-san." Hinata menjawab dengan takut-takut, khawatir kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya salah.

"Sasuke saja. Panggil aku Sasuke. Besok antarkan aku." Uchiha Sasuke memerintah, nada bicaranya begitu. Artinya, Hinata tidak bisa menonak.

"Ke… Kemana?"

"Aku ada Debating Competition di Universitas."

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat, itu artinya Uchiha Sasuke memintanya untuk menyemangatinya secara tidak langsung. Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah tersohor sebagai _3__rd__ speaker_ yang handal. Kemampuan _rebuttle_-nya selalu berhasil menendang kalah musuh, Sasuke memiliki kelebihan dalam filosofi dan fakta, _motion _seperti apapun,pasti bisa dirunut filosofisnya. Selain itu, kata-kata Sasuke terkenal tajam dan tidak kenal ampun dalam menyanggah argumen seseorang. Orang ini sedikit berbeda, biasanya, pria-pria popular seperti Sasuke lebih memilih olahraga, seperti basket atau Baseball, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi _debater_, dan akhirnya sekarang menjadi tim inti debat di Universitas Konoha. Padahal Sasuke juga seorang aktor dan model terkenal, Hinata bisa menduga, pasti hari-harinya sangat sibuk.

"Sa… Sasuke mendebatkan apa?" Akhirnya Hinata berani bertanya lagi, karena merasa saat ini kecanggungannya sudah sedikit berkurang dibanding tadi.

"Politik ekonomi. Apa ada lagi yang pantas diperdebatkan mahasiswa Bisnis?" Terlihat sedikit senyuman dibibir Sasuke, senyuman itu ditujukan untuk menggoda kebodohan Hinata.

"A… ahhh iya benar juga." Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya juga, sedikit merutuki kebodohannya tapi lebih banyak bersyukur, karena akhirnya Pangeran Dingin ini tersenyum juga meskipun hanya sedikit.

**~00000000000000000000~**

Pagi ini akhirnya Hinata siap, memakai Sunny Dress lucu berwarna biru pucat dengan hiasan bunga berwarna pink cerah, dengan kamisol berwarna pink yang senada dengan bunga di bajunya, sepatu flat lucu, dan sedikit tambahan, sebuah bando warna biru. Hinata sudah siap, menunggu Sasuke yang berjanji akan menjemputnya jam Sembilan pagi. Jadi, jam 8.45 Hinata sudah bersiap-siap menenteng tas punggung mininya, menunggu sambil melihat ikan Koi kesayangan Tou-sannya di halaman depan. Memercikkan airnya sekali-kali agar ikan-ikan itu tertarik.

Baru saat Hinata akan menghela napas karena bosan menunggu, _Security _kediaman Hyuuga menghampiri Hinata, memberitahukan padanya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah datang.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya, memblokir pintu penumpang dengan menjadikannya sandaran. Melihat kedatangan Hinata, ia segera membuka pintu Lamborghini Gallardo merahnya dan mempersilakan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba, Hanabi berlari keluar, menuju ke gerbang kemudian melambaikan tangannya, "Good Luck ya Nee-chan!" Teriakan Hanabi terdengar jelas ke dalam mobil, pasti bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Hinata mulai _blushing_ lagi_. _

"Ja.. jadi Sa, Sasuke, kali ini adjudicator debat kali ini dari mana?" Hinata berusaha mengobrol, agar suasana canggung mereka sedikit mencair.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menjawab singkat, tapi melanjutkannya, "Kau mau lihat motionnya?" Sasuke menunjuk pada _dashboard_ mobilnya dengan gerakan dagu.

Tidak menunggu lama, Hinata menemukan kertas bertuliskan _motion_ tersebut. "Jadi semuanya_ prepared motion_?" Paling tidak Hinata pernah ikut English Speaking Lesson, jadi, untuk hal seperti ini, dia sudah tidak asing lagi. Seorang pewaris perusahaan raksasa akan sangat lucu kan jika tidak bisa berbahasa inggris? "A…aku tertarik d…dengan salah satu _motion."_ Mati-matian Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"yang mana?"

"Eh… eh… yang 'This House Would Erase the License of Drugs in the First World Countries.'"

"Hmmm… Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke tertarik, jarang sekali ada gadis pemalu yang tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, kalau gadis itu bukan _debater,_ pasti kebanyakan gadis tidak peduli.

"Ka…kalau tidak salah, pasti nanti Sasuke membatasinya untuk ARV* kan? Dan, sasarannya Third World Countries?"

"Hn… Kau benar, Hinata." Sasuke tertarik, tapi dia harus tetap fokus menyetir dan terpaksa harus menahan keinginannya untuk menatap Hinata.

"A…ahh… Iya kan, soalnya obat-obatan yang sedang tren itu. Dan keberadaan obat itu akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam waktu yang lama." Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebanggaannya pada dirinya sendiri, kali ini, ia merasa dihargai oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, kau benar. Opponent kami juga pasti akan membatasinya disitu. Sudah sampai, ayo." Akhirnya mereka sampai, saat ini suasana di Fakultas mereka cukup ramai, mengingat hari ini Fakultas mengadakan Debate Competition berskala nasional, diikuti banyak universitas dari provinsi lain karena hadiah yang diberikan pada setiap debat ini tidak sedikit.

"Kita jadi Home Team kali ini." Sasuke menggumam, lalu menarik Hinata ke Auditorium Fakultas untuk menghadiri _Opening Ceremony._

"Ahhh… Sasuke-kun!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata tahu gadis itu, ia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang berkali-kali menjadi lawan main Sasuke dalam dorama, Haruno Sakura. Berhubung Hinata penggemar dorama, ia tahu Sakura, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Konoha.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" Sakura menunjuk pada Hinata, mengamati Hinata dengan intens.

"Hinata Hyuuga, ini Sakura Haruno." Sasuke memperkenalkan keduanya. Mata Sakura langsung membelalak tidak percaya, tapi segera menguasai dirinya kembali. Kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Opening Ceremony sudah mau mulai." Sasuke mengingatkan, kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan membiarkan Sakura menyusulnya.

**~00000000000000000000000~**

Sepanjang pagi itu sampai pertengahan hari, Hinata dan Sakura mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi, sekedar untuk melihat pertandingan Sasuke hari itu, menurut Hinata, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, pandangannya menatap tidak beralih dari Sasukee. Keberadaan Sakura dan Sasuke di perlombaan ini saja sudah cukup heboh, ditambah Sakura yang berkeras untuk mengikuti Sasuke bahkan sampai ruang pertandingan yang notabene bukan seperti aula, tapi ruangan pertemuan biasa yang kecil. Bahkan para adjudicators sempat minta foto pada mereka. Sementara Hinata mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang seperti bayangan, takut akan menginterupsi atmosfer cinta dari mereka.

Akhirnya setelah perlombaan hari pertama selesai, Universitas Konoha sementara menjadi pemimpin dengan 4 Victory Points, artinya, mereka belum pernah kalah.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat ya, aku yakin kau akan menang lagi besok, dan tentu saja best speaker lagiiiii…" Sakura langsung menghambur manja pada Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan pasif, lalu bilang ingin pulang. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin ikut bersama Sasuke, tapi karena dimana-mana Lamborghini hanya memiliki dua tempat duduk, akhirnya ia mengalah dan pulang bersama supirnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau mampir makan siang?" Sasuke menyarankan, wajahnya tampak lebih cerah meskipun hari sudah agak sore. Mungkin karena mood-nya naik karena debatnya berjalan lancar. Besok, masih akan ada babak semifinal, final, dan grand final.

Sasuke membanting stirnya kearah kanan, dimana terdapat plang restoran tradisional. Selama perjalanan pulang dan di restoran, Sasuke cukup banyak bercerita, begitu pula Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Tapi tetap saja, masih dingin.

Sasuke menahan Hinata saat ia ingin membuka pintu mobil ketika mereka sudah sampai tujuan. "Aku butuh dukunganmu lagi besok." Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan, padahal Hinata sedikit berharap lebih, kemudian ingat pada Neji dan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Hinata baru ingat akan Neji, ia akan berbicara pada Neji nanti, bahwa ia diajak jalan-jalan oleh Aktor idolanya. Hinata tiba-tiba merindukan Neji sebelum kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya ambruk. Terkapar begitu saja di rumput, membuat Sasuke yang belum pergi dari situ segera membawa Hinata ke tempat yang selayaknya.

**TBC**

**Sasuke :"Baka author! Kenapa aku dibuat jadi speaker sepertimu? Kalau kau suka**

**cowok debat, jangan diimajinasikan padaku! Cih!"**

**Hinata :"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, keren kok!"**

**Sasuke :"Hn… Iya Hime. Kalau kau sudah bicara begitu, aku skak deh."**

**Neji :"Pantat ayam! Hime itu panggilanku untuk Hinata! Jangan seenaknya meniru!"**

**Author :"Sudah ah, aku mau ngeteh saja, kalian lanjutkan saja , ayo, bagus jadi tontonan."**

**Neji :"Sakyo!" **

**Ket. **

**(*) ARV, Anti Retroviral Virus, semacam obat yang digunakan untuk penderita HIV, tidak menyembuhkan, hanya menunda replikasi virusnya saja. Yang produksi cuma ada satu diseluruh dunia. Di Amerika Serikat. **

**REVIEW LHOOOO… REVIEEEEEEWWWWW… REVIEEEEEWWWWWW…**


End file.
